


他不会承认自己是落荒而逃

by SAPPHIRE_LOVEB



Category: Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Alpha Luke Hobbs, Beta Deckard Shaw, First Time, M/M, mark beta
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAPPHIRE_LOVEB/pseuds/SAPPHIRE_LOVEB
Summary: Deckard需要一些时间理清他跟Luke的关系，现在他在拘留所里，最不缺的就是时间。
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	他不会承认自己是落荒而逃

（上）  
“姓名？”  
问话的警员看着很年轻，二十多岁的模样，一双绿眼睛懒散地耷拉着，看起来随时要睡着。无怪乎他的漫不经心，这很可能是他今晚处理的第三或四起醉酒闹事事件——没有重伤，没有人命，人们被押到他面前的唯一理由就是财务还没有上班，保释无法立刻进行。  
如果他仔细观察，就会发现现在坐在他对面的犯人跟前面的都不同，他浑身酒气——这点跟其他人都一样——但衣着相当整齐，领带好好地待在脖子上，温莎结乖巧得像最有教养的上世纪淑女，更别提那身笔挺的西装。他看起来也神智清醒，脸颊既没有不自然的红晕也没有不体面的淤青，整个人更像是从哪个酒会上被误逮捕的绅士。  
“亚瑟，毕肖。”他眉头皱着——自他踏入这个房间以来一直这样。  
问答进行的很顺利，纸笔的沙沙声在房间里响了一会，很快重归于宁静。一切都只是例行公事，但这位毕肖先生不同于其他醉鬼的优秀表现还是让年轻警员多看了他几眼。  
“好的，毕肖先生，明天八点开始警局可以进行保释……顺便问一句，你需要申请特殊牢房吗？”  
“特殊牢房？”男人面色不善地反问。  
“就是方便omega的特殊牢房，我们为特殊时期的omega准备了……”警员显得很耐心。  
“打断一下，”他伸出一只手在桌子上下压，身体前倾着问，“你为什么会觉得我是个Omega？”  
德卡特今晚相当倒霉。凌晨被老妈一个电话从情人的床上拉起来，一如往常受不了对方的软硬兼施，接下了暗杀任务：第一个失误。紧接着答应老妈今晚一定让目标见上帝就是第二个。得知对方今晚的落脚点是伦敦警局拘留所后，德卡特不得不出门找了个酒吧，主动挑起一桩打架斗殴事件，这才如愿被捕。  
海蒂听到警员的提问后在他耳机里吭哧直笑，听得德卡特心头火起——毕竟这是今晚第二次有人把他认成omega。上一次是在酒吧，醉鬼没轻没重的提问和调戏，让他揍对方时多用了一成力。  
这种事从前压根没有发生过，从他的体型和外貌来看，把他认成Alpha的倒有不少——但误会多半很快澄清，因为他身上并没有信息素的味道。  
而今天——“你不是吗？”警员看起来相当惊讶，随后脸上闪现出一丝狐疑。他抽了抽鼻子，这个动作相当不礼貌，“可是你闻起来……先生，我必须提醒你，在这里没必要隐瞒自己的性别，特别是处于特殊时期的时候。”  
“特殊时期……”德卡特险些被自己的口水呛到，耳机里的海蒂笑得更厉害了。  
“我不是Omega，”他再次强调，“你就按规矩办事。”  
他这话是一语双关，除了提醒警员之外也在警告海蒂——别忘了把他分到目标的囚室里去。  
海蒂虽然笑得欢乐，但黑入伦敦警局系统对她而言显然跟逛后花园一样轻松，分配过程很顺利，随后的搜身环节，隐形耳机也并没有被检查出来——MI6的新科技，海蒂特地拜托他帮忙做个小实验。  
撇开过程中的种种不愉，在拘留所里杀死一个人渣对德卡特而言并不是什么难事，何况这次的事情据奎妮说属于政府公干，代表着即使失误也有官方扫尾。他踏着走廊昏暗的灯光，想着口袋里的毒针。很快，他就已经来到了囚室外。  
警察为他解下手铐，犹不放心地重复了一遍：“毕肖先生，如果你确实……”  
“我确实不是。”德卡特斩钉截铁地回答。  
囚室的大门终于在他身后关闭，世界恢复了清净。  
“监控已经处理好了，现在距离天亮还有五小时……你可以先睡会。”耳机中海蒂的声音听起来很轻松。  
德卡特活动了一下手腕，瞥了一眼在对面长椅上背对着他熟睡的任务目标，他不打算跟尸体待一整夜，这意味着目标还能再活个五六小时。  
德卡特坐到长椅上的瞬间有些僵硬——陪一个强大Alpha度过易感期对他来说也是件辛苦的事，他忍不住活动了一下脖子，克制住了揉腰的冲动。他没能坐多久，因为任务目标睁开了眼睛，而且一直盯着他看。  
“你有什么事吗？”德卡特皱紧眉头。  
任务目标当着他的面抽了抽鼻子，再次强调，这很不礼貌，“Omega？他们怎么会让一个浑身味道的omega被关在这里。”男人脸上挂着自以为帅气的笑，而耳机里海蒂爆发出一阵惊天动地的笑声。  
“嘿，”这句其实是对海蒂说的，“你们到底为什么觉得我是个Omega？”今晚第三次，德卡特在心中重复，这诡异的情形有必要被弄个明白。  
“你该闻闻你自己，浑身被Alpha标记后的味——你是个男妓？还是说你的Alpha是个允许Omega被从自己床上拉走的孬种？”目标笑得不知死活。  
“喔，看来有人得手了啊，哥哥。”海蒂的声音带着笑意，“他怎么样？”  
海蒂知道那个alpha是哪位，这不让人意外，但因为这种事情被妹妹撞破还是让德卡特感到尴尬，反过来也就对那个揭露了真相的人更感到愤怒，他当然不会在意问题其实是他自己问的这件小事。  
任务目标显然没意识到危险的来临，他甚至还朝危险中心走了几步，步伐轻快表情淫荡，自觉是一只奔向猎物的狼——事实上只是个手无缚鸡之力的小羊羔。  
“现在一定很难受吧……让我来……”  
男人根本没能看清德卡特出手的动作，等他回过神来，已经呈大字型躺在了地上。那个浑身Alpha味的“omage”居高临下地看着他，尖头皮鞋悬在他的喉咙上，不轻不重地踩着他的喉结。他吞了口唾沫，下意识想抓住对方的脚踝，却被迅速压在喉咙上的重量吓得险些心脏骤停。  
“我劝你安静些，”毕竟喉咙折断不是你今天晚上的死法，他在心中补充，“不然就会发生一些不是很好看的事情——这主要是对我来说的。”这种常规任务出了岔子，他大概会被奎妮嘲笑很久，以年为单位。  
“明白？”  
德卡特脚下的男人忙不迭地应声，殷切的表情跟资料中对方的墙头草事迹渐渐重合。他面无表情地盯着那张脸看了一会，松脚放开了男人的喉咙。  
Alpha，他在心中感叹，脑中很快划过另一张脸，那正是所谓“alpha”味的主人。他是个beta，天生少了那些针对信息素的感官，原本从来不觉得这会影响自己的生活，现在忽然很好奇自己在别人闻起来到底是个什么味道——“他”是个什么味道？  
德卡特重新坐回椅子上，面无表情地看着任务目标缩到角落里，他盯着对方的背影发呆，借机理清脑海中纷杂的思绪。从某种意义上，这也正是他接下任务的原因：易感期的一切发生后，德卡特需要时间去处理他和alpha之间的关系——他和卢克之间的关系。

那是一天早晨，没有下雨，天气很好。德卡特起了个早，去厨房做早餐时，多给卢克做了一份。没错，卢克住在他家，听起来相当离奇，但原因却很简单。萨曼莎拿到了来伦敦的交换生资格，卢克·好爸爸·已退休·霍布斯理所当然要来陪读——“她才九岁！”。  
卢克说他在伦敦没有别的熟人，其实德卡特不太信，毕竟对方曾经是一个DSS，而DSS理所应当该在世界各地都有熟人。卢克找的房子出了点问题，德卡特的房子离萨姆的学校比最近的旅馆还要近。一切为了萨姆，反正那时候两个男人都是这么想的。  
回到正题，他给卢克做了一份早饭，具体说来只是个煎蛋。如果卢克问起来就回答顺手，他连这个都想好了。  
德卡特打开电视机，盯着晨间新闻一边吃自己那份早餐一边发呆，早饭吃完后，还是没见到卢克的影子。  
卢克来的时间已经足够德卡特摸清楚他的作息，他们的时间表差不多，上午八点钟看不到有个大个子在他的家里晃悠就显得格外离奇。伦敦人站在水池前稍加思索，把碗盘统统扔给洗碗机，敲响了卢克的房门。  
没人回答。  
德卡特当然拥有家里所有的房门钥匙，以及备份。  
他打开门锁，推开房门看到床上长出了一个卢克·霍布斯那么大的被子包——说真的还挺惊悚的。  
居然真的只是赖床？  
他翻了个白眼，在把对方叫醒和转身离开之间举棋不定，就在这时，那个山包一样的被子在他的眼前动了动，坐了起来。  
“你来这里干什么？”大个子今天看起来格外的绿巨人，换言之相当暴躁。  
德卡特向来不给那些臭脾气面子，“来看看是不是有个胖条子死在了我家，毕竟这值得开香槟庆祝。”  
“谢谢你关心我的死活。”  
暴躁的卢克用一句相当没有力度的话回应他的嘲讽，这很不寻常，随后他用手扶住了自己的额头，这更不寻常。掉出四楼后仍旧存活，用肉身挡橡皮子弹，像个泰山一样对着狱警大吼……好像他们见面以后德卡特就没见过对方表现得像个人类，更别提表露出疲态。  
“你病了？”说完这话后，德卡特恨不得咬掉自己的舌头。  
他跟卢克现在算得上是朋友，但这段友谊原本就该建立在无情的相互讥讽和连续不断的人身攻击之上，没人应该打破平衡让这段友谊更进一步——而德卡特迈出了第一步。  
“你闻不到？”卢克看了他一眼，“你居然闻不到。”  
“我该闻到什么，难道你是个隐藏性别的omega？”德卡特随口调侃。  
接着他迎来了卢克的沉默和打量的眼神，德卡特瞪大了眼睛，上下打量起裹着被子的卢克。  
“所以你不是个alpha。”  
“你难道真是个omega？”  
……  
“你怎么会觉得我是omega？”  
“我当然不是alpha。”  
……  
一阵尴尬的沉默后，卢克再次捏了捏鼻梁，“一点信息素都闻不到，你居然是个beta？”  
“是beta很奇怪吗，我提醒一下，beta占比本来就是最高的。”德卡特习惯性地呛了他一句。  
现在有个相当简单的推断问题，卢克不是omega，而他问起信息素——他当然是个alpha。  
alpha，看起来精神萎靡，信息素。答案很明显了，眼前这个alpha显然处于易感期。  
易感期，关于这个alpha才有的独特小毛病，德卡特有一长串的心理阴影可以讲。  
德卡特是个beta，也是肖家族唯一的beta。他有一双alpha弟妹，还有一个身为alpha的妈。他不知道自己的另一位父亲（或母亲）是谁，而由于奎妮的工作，少年时期的大部分时间中，他也见不到这位母亲。于是一双alpha的青春期问题全都得由他买单。  
欧文十岁那年就火速完成了分化，十一岁起开始出现易感周期。小时候的欧文就初显破坏狂的本质，易感期的躁动让他彻底化身为恶魔——从大件家具到小件家具，没有什么是他不敢砸的。德卡特一开始还说服自己维持耐心，但很快便开始采取棍棒教育，年幼的alpha感觉自己的地位被一个beta挑战，结局就是变本加厉。  
而很快，海蒂也完成了分化，小小的女孩后来者居上，对炸弹产生了浓厚的兴趣。  
……那完全是个噩梦。  
德卡特成年后进入了军队，用最快的速度成为了分队队长，手下全都是一些alpha——强大的alpha。新队伍的队长要是beta，这其实是英国特种部队的一个传统，实际上来看是为了减少管理压力。队伍内的良性竞争受军队鼓励，而一个beta队长无疑是个最好的靶子，能不能保住自己的位子全看本事。至于德卡特，一个事实很好地说明了一切：从他入队到被诬陷叛变离开，他始终都是小队的队长。  
他几乎被队伍里所有的alpha挑衅过，有时候更糟糕，总有一些alpha不仅想把他拉下马，还试图用最原始的方式宣告权威——当然，他们没有一个不被德卡特揍得满地找牙，但说到底是件麻烦事。  
桩桩件件，德卡特最终发现了一个真理：离易感期的alpha远一点。  
他也这么做了。  
德卡特跟卢克打过招呼，又给对方倒了杯水，自觉仁至义尽，卢克也没表现出明显的异议。  
起先还好，但一整天下来，德卡特越发感到别扭。卢克一整天都没出房门，但家里有个易感期的alpha这件事就像房间中的一头大象，始终盘桓在德卡特的心里，尤其是这个alpha是卢克·霍布斯，几乎称得上是数年以来他唯一的朋友——真正的那种朋友。  
傍晚，德卡特带着两瓶酒敲响了卢克的房门。  
必须得说，那时候他完全没有想过后面会发生那样的事情，你看，他是个beta，没有信息素，刺激不到alpha，最多卢克跟他打一架，也算缓解压力。  
他们喝掉了一整瓶威士忌——酒精或许是其中一个原因，之后说的话足可以盛满两个酒缸。他们谈到了上一次失败的婚姻，卢克的妻子是个普通的小学老师，受不了聚少离多抛弃了卢克另选他人。至于德卡特，他只是说：“我的前任是布里斯顿。”  
那个名字解释了一切，卢克拍了拍他的肩膀表示同情。  
特工的人生中总有相当多操蛋的事情，而尽管他们曾效命的国家不同，最终细说起来，那些烦人的事情居然大同小异：自以为是的上司、背叛自己的同僚、愚钝的合作者……  
说到最后，他们有时候会认为对方是在说自己。  
社畜找到共同语言就是这么简单。  
一瓶酒喝到最后反而是沉默。德卡特看着自己的酒瓶，眯着眼睛研究研究标签上的德文，但其实是通过玻璃望向了卢克，卢克看起来在喝酒，尽管酒杯中早已空无一物。  
德卡特坐上了卢克的大腿。

确实是我主动的，如今待在伦敦警局囚室里的德卡特回忆起来，忍不住扶了扶额头。无论是因为喝醉了，还是受到某种气氛的感召，他当时确实这么做了：他坐到了卢克的大腿上，手里还拿着那个该死的酒瓶子（等他回家一定要处理所有的德国酒）。  
德卡特当然可以推脱给酒精，只要他愿意欺骗自己。事实上他从头到尾都是个冷心冷情的人，对朋友从未太过热情，更别提收留一个易感期的alpha在自己家——除了他的家人和情人，根本就没有人住过他家。而现在，他带着酒推开了卢克的房门，陪他聊了一个漫长的天——成年后他甚至没有跟弟弟妹妹说过这么多的话，所有认识他的人都会说他寡言。  
好像从见到卢克开始，他体内就有某种自己不知道的本性觉醒了似的。  
德卡特·肖是一个典型的肖家人，奎妮的老朋友会说他实在很像他的妈妈，他们母子都一样，多情风流，很少为谁停步。德卡特停过一次，结局不好，他以为不会再有第二次。  
那么，卢克·霍布斯只是他众多情人中的一个吗？

他坐在卢克的大腿上，眯着眼打量身下的alpha。屁股下的那双腿跟他想象的一样，健壮有力，蕴含着仿佛无穷的力量。他丢掉手上的酒瓶子，它落到地毯上，安静的没有发出一声响动，瓶中褐色的晶莹酒液潮汐般摇晃，最终归于平静。空气中满是威士忌独特的麦芽酒香，德卡特望进卢克巧克力球一样的眼睛，大力神般的萨摩亚男人靠在椅背上，同样也在打量他。  
没有人说话，似乎是他们都同意，人声不应该属于这麦芽混合巧克力的一刻，别的东西更适合此刻，一些更加甜美的、迷人的，甚至粘腻的东西。  
分不清是谁先一步靠近，德卡特从卢克的口中尝到了和自己一样威士忌的味道。室内的温度很高，然而更高的温度来源于身体内部，他们接吻，分享着身体中灼烧的火焰，热度在身体中燃烧，逐渐蔓延至每一根血管，每一条神经。  
接吻之中，德卡特尝到了一股特殊的味道，比威士忌更加辛辣、狂暴，让他联想起火焰。  
他们沉默着分开，德卡特这才意识到卢克的大手完全包覆了他的后脑，那是人类致命的弱点所在。卢克的手顺着他的颈椎一路下移，细细抚摸过脊骨的每一个关节，一直到达被西装裤包覆在内的股间。  
“德克？”  
“你试试看。”德卡特表情不置可否，身体却贴的离卢克越发近了。  
（中）  
德卡特猛地睁开眼睛。  
我睡着了？他迷茫地嘀咕了一声，听到耳边传来海蒂均匀的呼吸声。他揉了揉脖子，抬头看了一眼囚室外悬挂的时钟——他大概昏睡过去了两三个小时，天还没亮。  
他揉了揉眼睛，想起刚才梦中看见的场景，不禁扶住了自己的额头。没错，“你试试看”，这就是他当时说的话，哪怕在梦中他也能感觉到扑面而来的浓烈酒气，以及当时他脱口而出后从心底里升腾的尴尬。  
他当时就酒醒了，半瓶威士忌本就放不倒他，这也是为什么他后来不能把发生的一切都归罪于酒精。  
他僵硬地顺着卢克的动作被放倒在床上，身体被卡在柔软床铺和硬邦邦的卢克·霍布斯之间（各种意义上的硬邦邦），不想让自己的表情显得太滑稽，于是下意识把头往一边偏，紧接着就被卢克钳住了下巴——那双手真的钳子般牢固。  
卢克·霍布斯带着胡茬的下巴凑过来，离他的嘴唇只有不到一公分，那么接近，近到德卡特似乎又在口腔中品尝到了那种特殊的味道，唾液在他口中分泌——然后卢克就停住了。  
他们对视，不同于以往的每一次，没有什么怒气或紧张气氛，弥漫在空气中的是名为暧昧的情绪，当然还有如影随形的尴尬。想想看，两个曾经是敌人的哥们现在要上床，哦不，或许应该改个时态，毕竟他们已经在床上了，卢克·霍布斯的一条腿就卡在德卡特·肖的两腿之间，距离某个关键的部位还不到半个巴掌远。  
“算了。”卢克摇了摇头，转身想要离开。  
现在的德卡特想，他当时应该听霍布斯的，真正让这一切变成酒后的一点小插曲，或许过个十天半月某日他们被困在废弃的仓库，枪林弹雨中还可以用这件事来调剂——但当时的德卡特完全不这么认为。  
算了？从来没有人能上了他的床然后对他说算了，这是种侮辱！  
于是德卡特抓住了卢克的衣领，亲自将嘴唇之间那最后的一公分缩短为负距离。  
不是错觉，他想，卢克的口中真的有那种火焰般的味道，如果一定要在他的人生中寻找类似的东西，或许可以回到遥远记忆中的西伯利亚，那时候他在执行任务，一切都一团糟，补给告罄，没有后援，他和他的队伍被困，甚至沦落到要用火药来消毒。那时候天寒地冻，而他不小心尝到了火药的味道。  
那跟现在的卢克很像。  
第二个亲吻激烈却又绵长，卢克重新把他压回床垫里，而他也不甘示弱地开始撕扯起卢克的上衣——然后就在弹性紧身T恤面前碰了壁。可他的衬衫在卢克手里却像纸糊的。卢克的脖子上已经被德卡特扯出了紧身T恤的勒痕，他无言地扯了扯自己的领子，而德卡特视而不见地扭过了头。  
“跟你上床都要冒着生命危险吗？”卢克调侃他。  
“通常而言，跟我上床的人也不会穿着毫无品味的套头紧身T恤。”德卡特做了一个相当刻薄的表情。  
卢克看似很好脾气地笑笑，扯着衣领脱掉了他的上衣，露出赤裸肩膀上张牙舞爪的黑色纹身。德卡特看着它犹豫了一会，在卢克再次附身之前，主动撑起身体，吻上那些他并不理解的图腾。他先用嘴唇磨蹭，然后用舌头舔弄，耳畔是卢克越发粗重的呼吸，让他忍不住用牙齿去啃咬。  
他听见卢克发出了一个短促的气音，似乎是他的姓，这让德卡特忍不住笑了起来，“喊我的名字，”他顿了一顿，含混地吐出那两个音节，“卢克。”  
卢克没回答他，而那双厚实温暖到不可思议的手又开始作乱，它们在他的肩背上游移，很快就下滑到了臀部，隔着西装裤薄而挺阔的衣料不停地摩挲捏揉，极尽煽情。  
德卡特忍不住发出舒适的叹息，他用两脚环住卢克健壮的腰，腰身用力，将alpha压到他的身下。  
一时仍然没人说话，房间中只剩下衣物摩擦的声音，准确地说，是德卡特在用自己的屁股磨蹭卢克的胯部。  
卢克早就硬了，阴茎在内裤到居家裤的层层包裹下，仍能让德卡特感受到那不同寻常的分量和热度。某个没品恶作剧一瞬间划过他的脑海，让德卡特忍不住咬着嘴唇笑了一下，紧接着，就被卢克扣住了后脑勺压下来亲吻。  
他们当然不会仅仅满足于唇舌，卢克同时扯下了德卡特的裤子，将中指伸入股缝间，摩擦那个干涩的小口。卢克的手指很粗大，也很粗糙，那样一根手指毫不留情的磨蹭，让德卡特几乎有种被侵犯的错觉。  
那种地方当然没经过这种折磨，德卡特不耐烦地拍开了他的手，从卢克的身上爬下来，打开了床头柜。  
“嘿我已经在这里住了……”卢克的话说到一半拐了个弯被他自己吞了回去，因为德卡特变魔术一样从抽屉的深处拽出了一串小包装的液体润滑剂。  
德卡特嘲笑他：“看来某位警察搜查的不够仔细。”  
可卢克却在意另一个问题：“你在客房里也放了润滑剂？”  
“我在每一个房间里都放了润滑剂。”德卡特理所当然地回答。  
卢克接过德卡特手里的东西，用一种在他看起来简直诡异的目光“瞻仰”了那些独立包装润滑，回过神示意德卡特躺下，德卡特没动。  
“你跟beta做过吗？”德卡特问。  
卢克眨了眨眼睛，“没跟男性做过，但知道要怎么办。”  
德卡特无言地撇开头，最后下定决心般说道：“我没有跟……alpha做过。”  
他对上卢克不可思议的目光，莫名觉得接下来的话有些羞耻，语气难免有点冲：“很值得惊讶吗？”  
卢克好整以暇地压着他躺倒，“布里斯顿？”  
“布里斯顿是beta。”德卡特理所当然地回答。  
“你们alpha是什么毛病，看到一个看起来比较强壮的男人就认为是同类？”卢克撕开了一包润滑，那东西是凝胶状的，而他明显撕得太粗糙了，冰凉的液体流了他一手，直直落到德卡特的大腿上，凉的他忍不住踹了卢克一脚。  
还没等德卡特出言指责，卢克先一步开口道：“抱歉。”他摸了一把德卡特的大腿，毫无歉意地将润滑进一步抹得到处都是，“大概是处于某种竞争意识……我们确实容易忽视beta的存在。”  
卢克重新拆开一包润滑，这次足够小心。他将润滑倒进手掌，还算贴心地等体温将液体捂热。他俯下身，用低哑的嗓音在德卡特耳边喃喃：“我会绅士点，考虑到某个人是第一次。”  
德卡特还没来得及抗议，一根沾满了润滑的手指就伸进了他的体内。  
说真的，他很多年都没做过这个了。  
重新在伦敦拥有房子是最近两年的事，在那之前，德卡特一直在世界各地活动：接接任务，赚点外快，找找情人……日子很潇洒，考虑到他大多数时候都孤身一人，或也可称之为寂寞。  
他不排斥男人，但大多数时候还是倾向于女人，玛格丽塔是他这么多年唯一一个延续超过了一年的固定床伴。  
跟外面那些人上床，德卡特通常不会允许自己在下位，跟主导权关系不大，更多是他不允许一个并不完全信任的人侵入自己的身体，自从布里斯顿背叛他之后就是这样，那会让他在性爱中难以得到享受。而现在，他身体火热，卢克·霍布斯的一根手指完全侵入了他的身体，在他的身体内部辗转顶弄，这确实说明了一些问题。  
德卡特一只脚不轻不重地踏在卢克的膝盖上，忍不住闭上眼睛长呼出口气，alpha显得异乎寻常地耐心，刚刚才伸入第二根指头。  
体内温吞的快感没多久就让他觉得无聊，他睁开一只眼睛，习惯性地想要出言嘲讽，却在看到卢克额头上密布的汗水时顿住了。德卡特清了清嗓子，被快感搅得有些混沌的脑袋划过一个念头——卢克是个在易感期的alpha。  
他生物课学的不错，知道易感期的alpha体内激素出现非自然分泌，脾气会更加暴躁，性欲会异乎寻常地旺盛，能让他们稍微平静的只有omega的信息素，最好还得是匹配度高的omega，可房间里连根omega的毛都没有。  
德卡特改变了主意，他没再动嘴，而是动起了脚。他的脚尖顺着卢克的大腿一路向内滑，在卢克狐疑的目光中直接隔着内裤踩上了他勃发的性器。  
真够大的，他脑海中划过的第一个念头居然是这个。  
他立起脚尖，先用大拇指描摹柱体的形状，很快就改用脚掌细细地、磨人地蹭，他余光看到卢克用探寻的目光望向他，懒得理，自顾自地用脚掌玩弄着卢克的阴茎，仿佛那是个什么玩具。大概是处于某种礼尚往来，那两根在他身体里扩张的手指毫无征兆地剪刀形张开，第三根手指一并闯了进来。  
德卡特身体一僵，三根手指能做的事就更多了。卢克用食指跟无名指探寻肉壁的弹性，最长的那根指头则一直往他身体里伸，直到碰到那个久未有人使用过的入口——beta的生殖腔。  
德卡特几乎要忘记自己身体里还有这样一个器官，他忍不住挣扎起来，放在卢克性器上的脚也下意识往回抽，却被卢克一把抓住了脚踝。  
“继续。”卢克倾身，将一个吻落到了他的肚脐上。  
他们就这样以一种稍显奇怪的姿势安抚着彼此躁动的身体，卢克的手指相当灵活地在德卡特的身体里辗转，他并不着急触碰beta的生殖腔，只是用中指在那个隐秘的小孔附近打转。  
德卡特闭上眼睛，每当卢克粗糙的指腹磨蹭到那个部位娇嫩的皮肤时，他都几乎压不住声声低哑的喘息。  
那种感觉对他而言很陌生，如同细小的虫蚁在身体中攀爬作祟，而他变成了某种植物，正在被压榨吸吮身体深处的甜蜜汁液。  
“够了，”他当然可以忍受疼痛的折磨，但却懒得在快感上忍耐，“我要你，alpha。”  
德卡特睁开眼睛，“我要你插进来，卢克。”

是的，我真的这么说了。  
现实中，德卡特面无表情地想，缓缓捂住了自己的脸，叹了口气。  
他几乎不想回忆接下来发生了什么事——三天，整整三天。  
人一把年纪真不应该挑战极限。

（下）  
他不是后悔跟卢克做爱，人至少得对自己诚实，跟卢克在一起的那三天，可以算得上他生命中最好的性爱……之一（人也得给自己留点面子）。  
他知道自己相信霍布斯，而在那三天中他发现，他信任卢克到自己都咋舌的地步：该看见的，不该看见的，他全都交给卢克了。

在德卡特要求卢克插进来之后，这个alpha令人印象深刻地第二次拒绝了他。  
德卡特当时一度想直接走人——反正又不是他在易感期，大不了一拍两散。  
然后卢克问他：“你家里有避孕药吗？”  
德卡特面无表情地和他对视了一会，发现卢克是认真的，“你不打算戴套？”  
卢克的目光变得慈爱，“先不说尺寸……alpha和beta用的套甚至不是一种类型，亲爱的德卡特，你不会不知道吧？”  
“……我认识的alpha都不会跟我探讨这种问题。”德卡特眨了眨眼，“你就直接插进来，我不会怀孕的。”  
“这不是概率低就能逃过去的问题……”alpha表情纠结了一瞬，“算了，我现在出门买。”  
说完他居然真的想要就这么离开，德卡特翻了个白眼，用手撑着床铺，让大腿牢牢钩住卢克的腰，手臂半抱住对方一拧。他们身下的大床近乎不堪重负地尖叫了一声，现在是德卡特在上面骑着卢克了。  
“不是概率低——是零概率，我不可能怀孕。”德卡特没给卢克反应的时间，扶住他的阴茎缓缓往下坐，“不是只有我给布里斯顿留下了纪念……嘶，他也留下了自己的。”  
他的鸡巴果然不只是看起来大。这个念头很没有逻辑，但那时候他确实是这么想的。  
无论前面扩张的有多仔细，吞下卢克依旧很艰难，他现在看不到后面，但能想象出所有褶皱都被缓慢而彻底撑开的过程。德卡特摇了摇头，把那个画面从脑海里甩出去，膝盖已经开始发抖——这是他做过最艰难的深蹲。  
因为疼痛，汗水汹涌地从毛孔中钻出来，渐渐汇成水流沿着脸颊低落，德卡特半闭着眼，没去管它，“嗯……在这里，”德卡特用手指认下腹的一道长疤，“他一枪打穿了我的子宫，那是在俄罗斯，我杀了他也是在俄罗斯，也幸好在俄罗斯。玛格丽塔找到了我，把我从雪堆里挖出来，她说我那时候已经几乎没气了。她给我找了个医生——不太合规的医生，在地下室帮我把那玩样摘了。所以我说是……”  
卢克伸手截住了那些汗水，手指沿着汗水原本的轨迹一路下滑，压着他的下巴低头，迫使德卡特看他。德卡特没去挣扎，头一次顺着他的力向他靠近，体位的变动也让强行挤进去的阴茎滑出了大半，他忍不住喘了口又湿又潮的气，偏过头从嘴角吻卢克，一路轻轻地吻到唇峰，随后被卢克扣住舌吻。  
他不知道的是，哪怕接吻的时候卢克也睁着眼睛，看向他的目光满是温柔。  
“交给我？”卢克暗示性地捏了捏德卡特的屁股，而后者没有拒绝。  
卢克坐起身，仍旧让德卡特坐在他的身上，把阴茎从德卡特的身体里拔出来几乎用光了他的自制力。  
他又拆了一包润滑，这次几乎全部都送进了德卡特的身体，如果有旁观者就会发现，比起身体的主人，卢克对待它的方式要温柔的多。  
他重新帮他扩张了一会，然后扶住德卡特的腰帮他缓慢地往下坐。刚一插进去，大量的润滑液就顺着卢克的阴茎滑落下来，紧接着又因为柱身的侵入再被送进去一点。  
全部插进去之后他们都叹了口气，他们的身体完全紧贴在一起，汗津津地交换着最亲密时刻的体温，毫无保留地对彼此敞开。  
德卡特很少有这种感觉……近似于被保护，或者说是疼爱？有点肉麻，但事实如此。  
他撑着卢克的肩膀，勉强动了一会就受不了那种频繁被地心引力拉拽，造成的刺穿一般的感觉，那让他觉得自己像是坐着一根木棍。而卢克吻了吻他的侧颈，又一次心有灵犀般将他放躺——德卡特从没想过他们在床上也能有这种天生一般的默契。  
卢克起先动的克制，很快就在德卡特的催促下换了节奏，粗壮的阴茎快速而有力地完全侵占了他的身体，甚至于他的脑子——每一下，几乎每一下都能擦过他的前列腺，然后顺着内壁一路撞到紧紧闭合的内腔入口。不适的酸胀和难以言喻的快感侵占了他的每一根神经，德卡特完全没有空余去思考，只能跟随着alpha的动作逐渐沉沦。  
德卡特一手撑着床头，另一只手抵着卢克的肩膀。根本没有空闲去管身体其他部位的状况，而卢克盯着一直在他面前摇晃的那对白色大胸看了一会，直接用牙齿叼住其中一只不断摇晃的乳头。  
德卡特呼吸一滞，卢克像吸奶一样啃咬作弄他的乳头。先是用舌头逗弄细小的乳孔，接着用手掌卡住胸口根部的位置，将半个胸部都塞进了他的嘴里。  
他受不了被这样玩弄，抵着卢克肩膀的手下意识将他往外推，却被卢克抓着手腕扣住了。那只温热的手摩挲他的手腕，又得寸进尺地顺着掌心与他十指相扣。  
他的胸被卢克咬在嘴里又吸又舔，后穴正被卢克的阴茎毫不留情地插入，阴茎随着卢克的动作在男人健壮的腹肌上可怜兮兮地吐着水——他这下完全被抓住了，没有武器，没有装备，更没有可以逃离的余地，又一次，他心甘情愿地被捕捉，被囚困，被爱。

……被爱？  
德卡特坐直身体，与看守所墙面斑驳肮脏的痕迹面面相觑，不敢相信刚才那一瞬间脑海中划过的词汇：他觉得卢克爱他？  
德卡特试图从那些杂乱的回忆中寻找答案，他何以这样认为的答案。

他又一次从那种漂浮而迷糊的感觉中被拽出来，在那种仿佛永无止境的摇晃中觉得自己像躺在木板上被大浪冲刷。易感期的alpha简直是某种永动机，德卡特不愿意面对这已经是第三次他被卢克操到失去意识。  
他隐约记得最后高潮的时刻他口不择言地喊了些什么……他不记得内容了，只记得昏过去之前感觉侧颈一阵刺痛，似乎是卢克又咬了他一口。  
第一天的间隙，他对着浴室镜子皱眉，转过头对卢克抱怨：“我又不是omega，你再怎么咬这里都不会长出腺体给你标记的。”  
Alpha从后面抱住他，用嘴唇去磨蹭侧颈那枚鲜明的咬痕，声音和表情都懒洋洋的：“你不懂，这叫领地意识。”  
德卡特头也没回，赤着脚去踩卢克同样光裸的脚背：“去你的领地意识，不准再咬我。”

德卡特下意识摸了摸侧颈，只要触碰一下，那里依旧可以感到鲜明的疼痛，不必用眼睛去看，他也能想象出那里嵌着一枚熟透般红肿的咬痕，诚如卢克那句欠揍的话，“大概要一个周才会完全消失吧。”

第二天，卢克打开了他的生殖腔。太久没有被使用过的地方生涩地张合着，相较正常分泌更加稀少的体液从中潺潺地流出来，内腔开始泛起细密的麻痒，那种感觉令人羞耻的发狂。可这一切都比不上一个迟迟不肯插进去的alpha更叫人生气。  
“我又不会怀孕，你到底在犹豫什么？”  
“你想好了？”卢克问，他的脸看起来异乎寻常的红，考虑到他的肤色，这实在是不容易完成的壮举，而那时德卡特只当是他太兴奋。  
“这有什么好想的……”德卡特颤抖着喘了口气，卢克正抵在入口处轻轻地磨：“你要是非得我求你，别怪我给你一……枪。”  
Alpha没等他说完就插了进来。  
起先的感觉并不好受，第二个入口紧得像他刚被卢克操的时候，甚至更甚。德卡特感觉就像是从身体的隐秘部位被活生生劈开，被侵入的感觉很快就让他分泌出更多的汁液。  
“你根本不明白这意味着什么……”那时候卢克叹息着说，将他的双腿压得更开，以便于更深地进入他的身体。

德卡特现在有点明白了。领地意识，卢克那个词恐怕不是随便说说，他真的通过某种方式用信息素将他标记为了所有物……等再见面一定要给他好看。

德卡特双腿分开着被卢克抱在怀里，正对面是一面镜子……  
这里是他的衣帽间，那面镜子是他的穿衣镜。几乎每天早晨，德卡特都会面对着这面镜子将衣服的皱褶压平整，系上一个专业的温莎结，整理衣领……他以后恐怕都很难这么干了，一看到这面镜子就会想起现在的画面：他被卢克抱着，身后被入侵的部位和前头被领带拴着的阴茎都看得清清楚楚。  
该死。他暗骂，更糟糕的是他现在很想要上厕所。  
卢克的阴茎完全撑开了他的身体，这让几乎每一下侵入都可以顶到前列腺，以及就在附近的膀胱。尿意让他下意识挣扎起来，却也越发堵住了他的嘴巴——他太好面子，不愿意开口，只是茫然地试图等着卢克结束这一轮，放他离开。  
长时间的性爱让他神志不清，神智清醒的德卡特·肖一定会想起来前不久把他弄得欲生欲死的成结。Alpha的结是那样庞大，从卢克阴茎的根部附近膨胀开来，刚好压迫在前列腺的位置，那时哪怕是不小心的挪动，都足以让那种电击般的快感传遍他的全身……  
很快，卢克就成结了。  
他没有维持着这个姿势成结，那哪怕对他而言也是一种考验。卢克坐在椅子上，把德卡特翻转过来，然后又一次深深插入他的身体。Beta的生殖腔已经完全为他敞开了，他刚一插进去，那些之前还生涩的肉壁就熟门熟路地裹上来，痉挛着分泌出更多液体。卢克扣住德卡特的后颈跟他接吻，没注意到英国人欲言又止的神情，狠狠插了几下后就射在了生殖腔深处。  
他将德卡特完全抱在怀中，颤抖着享受高潮的余韵，过了一会才意识到小腹处异乎寻常的温热。  
他这才发现beta被他搞得失禁了。  
淡黄色的尿液混合着精液从马眼里流出来，阴茎的头部已经涨成了深红色。  
德卡特的表情有些茫然，介于被他操的失去神智和羞愤欲绝之间。  
卢克的第一反应就是察看德卡特手边有没有枪，毕竟英国人看起来实在是气得厉害，恨不得把他一枪给崩了似的。  
没等德卡特真有什么动作，卢克先一步把他摁回了怀里，比平时低哑得多的嗓音震得他耳朵发痒：“嘘——我在这里，我在这里，没事的。”  
“滚。”德卡特嘶着嗓子骂了一声，直接给了卢克肚子一拳。  
但他没试图挣脱卢克的怀抱，也没有推开卢克紧紧抱住他的手。

“哥？你该动手了。”海蒂的声音从耳机中响起来。  
德卡特揉了揉发烫的耳朵，他想那里估计已经红了。  
“摄像内容已覆盖，轻松愉快。”海蒂用一种完全睡饱的声音说。  
按照他们的计划，现在应该是七点半左右，毒针里的药半小时后会让目标悄无声息地、睡着般死去，而那时德卡特已经准备好离开。  
就在他即将将毒药推入目标后颈的一刻，门外忽然传来急促的脚步声。他皱紧眉头，不动声色地将针管揣入口袋中，转头面对看起来还没睡醒的警察。  
警察依旧是昨晚那个新人：“你站在那里干什么呢？有熟人来捞你了，跟我来。”  
就在同时，海蒂在他耳机中惊讶地咦了一声，“杀死这个人的任务被撤回了，情况有变，五处需要他活着，他掌握了一份至关重要的名单……德克你在听吗？”  
“嗯哼。”德卡特站在栏杆外回头看了一眼睡得像头猪的目标，摇了摇头离开了。  
走廊的尽头站着一个并不令他意外的人。  
卢克·霍布斯，穿着那身久违的DSS行头，胸口上甚至还别着那枚警徽。除了枪，这位前任警官几乎是全副武装，手套、军靴……德卡特下意识吞了吞口水。  
他正在跟别的警察交接文件，依旧是那副不可一世的表情。  
“你们还收DSS的保释申请？”德卡特的声音显得很突兀，卢克几乎是立刻回过头往他这看。  
小警察又低头确认了一下手上的文件，“他拿着的调令是军情五处的。”  
德卡特面色发僵，这意味着卢克见过奎妮了。  
交接过程非常顺利，快到卢克没来得及跟德卡特有什么交谈，他们就已经双双被赶出了警察局。  
“我开车？”卢克站在越野前甩了甩钥匙。  
德卡特没回答，拉开车门直接坐了进去。  
卢克紧随其后。他没着急立刻发动车子，而是转过头上下打量起了英国人，“你……还好？”  
德卡特翻了个白眼，“我当然很好。”  
“那就好，你的表情看起来像是谁狠狠踢了一脚你家的狗。”卢克扶着方向盘耸了耸肩。  
“你被我妈踢了？”  
卢克表情奇怪地看了他一眼，“你有这种爱好？”  
两个人对视一秒，德卡特假笑：“大概算是彼此彼此。”  
一轮口角，两个人谁也没占到便宜，一个抱着胳膊，一个摸鼻子陷入了短暂而尴尬的沉默。上一次跟一夜情对象见面尴尬到说不出话仿佛是上辈子的事情，那属于脸皮更薄的少年时期……似乎他们每次碰到彼此，那中间的三十多年就直接被一笔抹去，两个人的心智都出现了某种程度上的退化。  
“你们这对话信息量也太大了。”海蒂若无其事地打破了车中的沉默。  
德卡特一开始以为是那个隐形耳机，转头却看见卢克在到处翻找，感觉像是车里窝藏了一个海蒂·肖似的，立刻意识到卢克也听见了海蒂说的话。  
“别找了，我的小玩样在遮阳的那个东西后面，你们随意，我也该上班了。”  
卢克把两个遮阳板全都翻开，一个窃听器，一个扩音器。他将两个东西全都捏废，一并从窗户上丢出去，从后视镜，德卡特能看到卢克狠狠地舒了口气。  
“那只是海蒂。”德卡特皱眉。  
“我确信你不会想让海蒂听到我说的话的，你身上还有什么东西吗？”卢克表情认真地凑了过来。  
德卡特盯着他看了一会，把耳朵里的隐形耳机勾出来，从另一面窗户扔了出去。  
窗户缓缓上升的间隙，德卡特听见卢克说：“我爱你。”  
德卡特嘴角抽动了一下。  
“我是早有预谋……不过易感期的事情我没料到，我已经不是二十多岁的小伙子，alpha的易感期不同于Omega的发情期，三十多岁就会开始渐渐消失……我没料到，你会让我进入周期。但除了这件事，其他事情都是我早就计划好的。”  
卢克看着德卡特的眼睛，表情异常诚恳，“是萨曼莎，她拿着伦敦交换生的申请表找到我，说愿意帮我追你。我那时候……很惊讶，因为当萨曼莎捅破真相我才意识到我对你的感情。如果你还记得……那段时间我们几乎每个月都能意外碰面，其实那不是意外，我告诉自己想要看你的笑话，想要说我很讨厌你的那套西装，想要找人喝酒……总之，想要找你。萨姆比我聪明，她意识到了这一切代表着什么，并且帮我找了个借口。”  
“那时候我只是随口一提，没想到你居然真的让我住在你家。”  
卢克看起来前所未有的紧张，“你的答案呢？”  
德卡特没有沉默多久，他上下打量了一会卢克，突然问道：“我现在闻起来是什么味道的？”  
卢克眨了眨眼，“呃，我知道看守所的味道不太好闻……”  
“……”德卡特抿了抿嘴唇，“不是这个，你知道我昨天晚上连续三次被认成某个人的omega吗？可我连‘标记’我的alpha是什么味的都不知道。”  
“你不觉得我很倒霉吗？”  
英国人凑过来，故意让他们的嘴唇挨得很近，却又在呼吸相闻的距离停下，不肯更进一步。然后他歪过头，凑到卢克的领口边，抽动鼻子嗅了嗅：“beta什么都闻不到。”  
他被卢克拽着领带提了上来，狠狠压在嘴唇上。  
德卡特没给卢克更多逞威风的机会，他这次动了牙，血腥味很快窜了出来，同那种令他浑身发热的，火焰般的气味交织在一起。  
没错，beta没有接收信息素的感官，就像信息素世界的盲人，alpha把那么明显的信号摆在他面前，德卡特却什么也看不见。  
但没关系，因为德卡特可以尝到——尝到卢克·霍布斯火焰般的味道，尝到他熔岩般炽热的爱意。  
嘘，有人正相爱。  
—END—


End file.
